delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Markus Braun
Markus Braun '''is the Invictus Reeve, this includes but is not limited to investigating, interrogating, and concluding the laws which have been broken and deciding whether or not to bring the criminal before the Inner Circle. markus carries out all sentencing handed down by the Inner Circle. Overview *Name: Markus Braun *Concept: Vengeful Militarist *Profession: CEO of Lantz International *Virtue: Justice *Vice: Wrath *Group: Invictus *Type: Vampire History Markus was born in the city of Kassel (located in northern Hesse, Germany) in 1757. When Markus was 16 he severed on a merchant vessal where he became Impressed into service. Markus was sent to America along with 30,000 men to aid the British in the American Revolution. During the Battle of Long Island Markus was wounded and left for dead on the battlefield. That night as Markus lay dying in the fields of Long Island he was found by a Vampire that was scavaging the dead. When the beast drew near to Markus, the Hessian managed to sink his knife into its leg. The Vampire was amused by Markus's will to live and embraced Markus. Markus was used as a distraction by his sire, to avoid a group of hunters located in New York. As soon as Markus was capable of hunting, his sire left him. After his sire abandoned him, Markus followed his trail to New York City where he met a small Covenant, that welcomed him with open arms. Within the New York coven, Markus refined his combat expertice and quickly became the best Knight in his order. During the citys Grand Elysium in 1850, Markus chalanged the head knight to a duel for leadership of the order. Markus was declared victorious in a vote of 4:3. Markus stayed in New York for a Hundred years before relocating to Jump City. Lanze Lanze International is a private military company founded in 1987 by Markus Braun. Lanze International is currently the largest of the U.S. State Department's four private security contractors. Lanze provides diplomatic security services in Somalia to the United States federal government on a contractual basis. Lanze also has a research and development wing that was responsible for developing the APC's along with other military technology. The company's headquarters is in Jump City, Oregon. Corporate structure & Services Lanze Training Center Lanze Training Center (LTC) offers tactics and weapons training to military, government, and law enforcement agencies. LTC also offers several open-enrollment courses periodically throughout the year, from hand to hand combat (executive course) to precision rifle marksmanship. They also offer courses in tactical and off-road driving. LTC's primary training facility, located on 7,000 acres (28 km2) in northeastern Oregon, comprises several ranges, indoor, outdoor, urban reproductions, a man-made lake, and a driving track. Company literature says that it is the largest training facility in the country. In November 2006 Lanze announced it acquired an 80-acre (32 ha) facility 150 miles (240 km) west of San Marcos, New Mexico to be called Lanze South. That facility has been operational since April 2007 and serves law enforcement agencies throughout the Southwest. Security Consulting Lanze Security Consulting (LSC) was formed in 2001, and based in Dean, Washington. The company is one of the private security firms employed during the Iraq War to guard officials and installations, train Iraq's new Army and Police, and provide other support for Coalition Forces. The company was started to help train SEALS for combat. However, in the aftermath of 9/11, civilian security teams were needed by the United States Military. Before 2001, tier-one contractors, or former members of elite, special forces units, were hired from a small pool of applicants. After the September 11 attacks, Cofer Black, the former head of counter terrorism at the CIA requested that the federal government hire more contractors to operate overseas. Eventually, the CIA realized that large numbers of civilian contractors would be needed overseas to accomplish its broad goals. The federal government turned to Lanze for assistance. By 2003, the ground war in Iraq changed into a diplomatic mission, demanding hundreds of diplomats and State Department employees. The government traditionally handles its own security, but it lacked the staff for high-risk protection details. Therefore a different type of protection was needed, and Lanze would provide the solution. Lanze's founder, Markus Braun, has said that "not at single State Department employee will be killed while we were protecting them." Lanze's primary public contract is from the U.S. State Department for protective services in Iraq, Afghanistan, Bosnia, Somalia, and Israel. Personality Markus is a survivor, first and foremost. He has survived countless battles and fought in many wars. Some might call him rash, however those who know him well know that his is simply decisive. Markus can be quite stern and hard to approch; and his distaste for others can easily be felt. Markus keeps people distant from himself and lets in only a select few. Appearance Markus is tall and thin, with light blond hair and dark brown eyes. He almost always has a stern look on his face and rarely smiles. His clothing is like a military uniform. Relationships *Jarus Aundae' - Markus respects the Prince and while he has served loyally for over a century he has become increasingly distressed over the Prince's apparent apathy for his domain. *'Viola Martelli' - Markus has a cool, but professional relationship with Viola. *'Giovanni Martelli' - Of the vampires with political mindsets, Markus most often votes with Giovanni as they both share the same militant ideals. However Markus doesn't trust Giovanni any more than he does Salvatore or Sophia. *'Corbin Harvey' - Markus hates Corbin with a seething passion. Although he would never admit it outloud Markus is deeply jealous of Corbin and his relationship with his child, Piper. *'Constance Tudor' - While Markus originally had no opinion of Constance other than he was one of Corbin's political allies (therefore an enemy), he has grown fond of her after starting an intimate relationship with her the night before Spring Elysium. *'Lilith Mawson' - Markus sees potential in Lilith, even if she is to impulsive for his tastes. After the instance in Otto's Auto Garage Markus was upset with Lilith's disobediance, but after Corbin's protest he saw the error in his judgement of her actions. Markus has forgiven Lilith and is once again adding her in her training to become a Knight. Since her apointment in the Jump City Metro Police, Markus has been very pleased with Liliths contrabutions to the Covanent. *'Daniel Mawson' - Daniel is Markus's most respected knight. He often lets Daniel decide how he and Tobias will protect the coven. *'Tobias Pascel ' - Markus does not care for Tobias. To many mistakes in the field have left the Haitian a failure in Markus' eyes. He has dropped not so subtle hints that he would like Tobias to move on to a different city. *'Salvatore Sinclair ' - Markus tolerates the frenchmen as much as he can. *'Elisabeth "Lisa" Müller''' - Markus' personal secertary, whose family is originally from Hesse as well. Category:Vampire Category:Invictus Category:Non-Player Character Category:World of Darkness